


There for you

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: And I figured I should post some fluff before I do a depressing story, F/F, Fluff, I wrote this at 11:30, It'll prob make no sense, but how did I come up for this?, ill explain in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheating life can be hard. Especially since you only love one partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	There for you

_You still awake?_ You texted.  
 _Yeah. What's wrong?_ You read the quick reply, then answered.  
 _I just can't sleep. I keep thinking about today._  
 _Do you want to talk about it?_  
You paused, not knowing how to form your answer. _Would it be alright if I talked to you in person?_  
 _Yeah. But you can't come in through the doors. You'll have to sneak through the window._  
 _K. I'm on my way._ You somehow managed to walk past your partners room without waking them up. You grabbed the keys to the car and tried as stealthily as possible to make it out the back door. With a success, you ran to the car and drove all the way to her house. I'm here, but idk where to park. You sent and waited for a reply. Instead, she pulled the back door open and ran to passenger door.  
"Drive. I don't care where, just drive." Nodding in understanding, you decided on a good spot to be that would take a while to get to.  
Pulling into the dirt parking lot, you faced the car towards the city and turned off the car. "This better?" You asked, to try and break the silence.  
"Anything with you is better." She said, pulling your hand into hers.  
"I still can't believe that you're here with me." You said, the blush on your cheeks rising quickly.  
"I'll always be with you."  
Before you could stop yourself, you grabbed her face in you hands and kissed her. You didn't care that the seat belt was digging into your neck. You just needed to feel her lips on yours.  
She pulled back and rested her forehead on yours. "This might be a little more productive in the back seat."  
 ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***  
Moaning, your eyes peeled open at the morning light. Remembering how sweet and caring Chelsy was, a small smile danced on your face. A small kiss on your head pulled you out of your thoughts. You turned around and looked at the girl who managed to make your whole mind spin and make your heartbeat speed up. "Good morning sleepy head."  
"Mm. It's too early." You said, rubbing your eyes.  
A laugh escaped from Chelsy. "Dear, it's only 10:30."  
You shook your head. "Still too early."  
"It’s always too early with you,” Chelsy said, slowly rubbing her thumb in circles on your hip bone. The action caused your skin to perk in goosebumps. “You cold?” She asked, taking notice. You shook your head and snuggled closer to her, just to be closer, even though there wasn’t anything between you two except for the crisp air.  
“Do you know that I love you?” You said, after a comforting silence had settled for a while.  
“I believe you told me that a couple times last night.”  
A blush crept up your cheeks, but you still continued. “I just don’t want anyone to try to tell you otherwise,” You sighed, realizing the time was creeping closer to 11:30. Sitting up you continued, “He’s going to be wondering where I am.” You said, referencing to your partner.  
“You can get some clothes at my house. We don’t need him thinking that you’re cheating on him.” Chelsy said, the sarcasm in her voice made you giggle.  
Looking down, you said, “I need to tell him soon, though. I don’t think I can keep this up anymore.”  
A hand lifted your face, making it look at the owner. “You’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever seen. You don’t have to do this alone. Let me help you.” You nodded, agreeing to Chelsy’s idea.  
“Today?” You asked.  
She nodded. “Today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...... I thought up this plot at 11, wrote it at 11:30. So it'll make no sense. But if you don't understand, here's a little side note: you're cheating on someone with Chelsy, the girl that you really love. She knows and at the end she's willing to help you tell your partner that you are cheating on them. Ooh. Drama.


End file.
